The Challenging Future
by Olivia13
Summary: 'A' is gone. The liars are married and are starting to have families of their own. But whispers from the past make their future life even more challenging. Especially when they have their own problems to deal with. Follow the liar's rocky life without 'A'. This is my first story, so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Olivia. This is my first fan fiction. I love PLL and have always wanted to write about when the girls are 24 years old. My** **favourite author is Itssusie and she writes Good Luck Charlie fanfiction and she is amazing! This is the basic information for the story:**

Aria and Ezra

Kids:

Scarlett Fay Fitz. Age:3 1/2

Dylan Jonah Fitz Age:1

They got married while Aria was in college and now live in a medium sized house.

Hanna and Caleb

Kids:

Charlie Matthew Rivers Age:1 1/2

Lucy Shay Rivers Age: on the way

Hanna and Caleb got married 2 years ago and they live next door to Aria and Ezra

Spencer and Toby

Kids:

Sophie Mary Cavanaugh Age:4

Samuel Toby Cavanaugh Age: 3 months

Sonny Luca Cavanaugh Age: 3 months

Spencer and Toby got married as soon as they could. They live in a large house. they had to move house unexpectedly because of the twins.

Emily and Paige

They have no kids.

They are soon to be engaged and live in a luxury flat a 5 minute drive from Aria's and Hanna's house and a short walk to Spencer's.

In this story:

What is going to happen

Caleb has a surprise for Hanna.

The kids manage to find out about A and have many questions.

Hanna's birthday surprise turns into a disaster.

This story is going to be a few chapters and please review, follow and favourite


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I just wanted to say thank you to my first 5 reviewers! You made my day yesterday! And because of you five, you have your second chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it is a bit short.**

Hanna sat up in bed awake, realising that she was on her own in the medium sized double bedroom that her and Caleb shared. She slowly got up and walked down the stairs. Hanna was 7 months pregnant so it took her awhile to get into the kitchen to find her husband Caleb in the kitchen with their one and a half year old son, Charlie, covered in cake mix.

'Happy Birthday Hanna' Caleb smiled and then tried to hug her.

'No I don't want to get cake mix all over me too. What time are Spencer's family, Aria's family and Emily and Paige coming? And by the way thank you for trying to make me a cake.'

Caleb smiled nervously 'Umm in about 20 minutes,'

Charlie smiled, copying his dad 'Happy bwirfday Mummy'

 **Hanna** smiled 'Awww thank you buddy'

When Aria and Ezra had arrived with Scarlett and Dylan, Baby Charlie was still covered in cake mix.

Aria laughed 'Poor Charlie, it looks like Caleb has given him his bad cooking skills'

Scarlett looked up to her mother 'Mummy, what do I have to say to Auntie Hanna?'

Aria rolled her eyes, 'Happy Birthday'. This was the seventh time she had told her daughter.

Scarlett starting jumping up and down 'Daddy, come play babies with Charlie, come on daddy please!'

Fine, if that is okay with Hanna?' Ezra rolled his eyes. He was going to have a fun morning.

Caleb tapped Hanna on the arm, 'Hanna, come into the kitchen I want to give you something before the others get here,'

When Hanna got into the kitchen Caleb was holding an envelope behind his back.

'Happy Birthday Hanna' Caleb smiled, knowing she would like the present.

'Caleb you didn't have to. Two tickets to Hawaii. Oh my godness Caleb you are so amazing!' Hannah laughed 'How long do we go for, when are we leaving!?' Hanna had so many questions.

'We are going for 10 days, we are leaving in 2 days. And before you ask Aria and Ezra are looking after Charlie'. Hanna ran into the living room where Spencer, Toby and Emily and Paige had just arrived.

Hanna shouted 'Caleb is taking me to Hawaii!'

Charlie babbled for his play mat 'Yay, yay,' Charlie could say a lot for his age.

'And Aria' Hanna said 'thank you so much for offering to look after Charlie for the two weeks!'

Scarlett beamed ' Yay playing babies for two weeks!'

'Nooooo!' Ezra said. Why did his daughter love babies.

'Mumma, feed' demanded 1 year old Dylan

After Aria had fed Dylan and Emily helped Spencer feed her 3 month old twins, Samuel and Sonny, the guys went off down to the basement of Hanna and Caleb's house. The kids went and played, except for the twins and Sophie (Spencer's oldest and the oldest child in the group) claimed that she was to old to play with the other babies.

'Mummy, I am too grown up to play with the others'

Spencer groaned 'Sophie, mummy needs some time alone with your aunties'

After a lot of persuading, Sophie finally went to play with Scarlett, her best friend. Even though she claimed that she was not a baby. Her and Scarlett loved playing 'babies' with Charlie and Dylan.

'So' said Emily 'Where are you going in Hawaii?'

Hanna answered 'Well, First we are going to Honolulu then Kauai. After that Caleb said that I get to choose where we go.

Spencer smiled 'So where are you thinking of going?'

Hanna said ,dreamy 'I have always wanted to go to the main island. It seems perfect for Caleb and me. Although I love Charlie, we do need some time alone.'

Spencer sighed 'I knows how that feels'

Spencer was only supposed to have one child. When she found out that she was pregnant with twin boys, she was delighted but knew that she and Toby would not have a lot of time alone.

Aria suddenly said 'I am just so glad that 'A' is gone because if they had not caught him who knows what he would do to our kids'

'True' all the rest of the group agreed.

Emily said 'Everytime ewe had a piece of evidence to stop him we all really believed we could catch him without involving the police'

Hanna agreed 'And the way he ran me over with a car, Almost melted Spence in her sauna. Locked Caleb in an oven, almost froze Spencer and Aria. Put Toby in hospital and burnt down his house.'

Aria sighed 'And kidnapped us for a month in a dollhouse. 'A' could have ruined our lives for good'

Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer did not know that Spencer's daughter Soohie heard the whole conversation. Sophie did not know about this 'A' person, but he hurt her Mum and that is all she needed to know...

I am sorry that was a short chapter. If you think that some of my spelling was wrong with the children it was on purpose because they would not have pronounced anything right. I have got the next chapter planned but if you want to give me any ideas you have then that is kind. Anyway please review, follow and favourite. Thank you ?


	3. Author's Note

**Authors note: hi guys. I just wanted to say thank you so much to all of my lovely reviewers and viewers. Please read my Victorious one shot. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

 **My friend YMCbAde needs another review for her to update her amazing story! So please read them, review, follow and favourite.**

 **I will update a chapter tomorrow.**

 **thank you**


	4. Chapter 3: hAunting questions

**Hi. Thank you so much for my 10 reviews on my last chapter! I have set up a poll for what my next fan fiction is going to be based on. It is at the top of my profile. I have sent PM's to my reviewers. So far I have got 2 votes for Victorious, 1 for Pretty Little Liars and one for a crossover between PLL and Jessie. I also got a request for a long story about Jade and Andre. I will try and write most of these. But so far I am thinking about doing the crossover next and the victorious one. Also I would like to do the Victorious Jade and Andre fan fiction. And then after that I will do another PLL one. Thank you to Boris Yeltsin who reviewed on YMCbAde's story because she has updated!**

hAunting questions

The Rivers' Home

All the families had just left Hanna and Caleb's house. Hanna was running round packing for her holiday to Hawaii in two days.

'Caleb!' Hanna shouted 'Where is that dress? You know the long white one with rosesS on!?'

'No. Maybe you already got packed it,' celeb answered. Typical Hanna.

Just then Hanna's phone went off.

Spencer: S O S. Sophie knows about our 'A' conversation.

Just then another one came through.

Spencer: My house.

'Caleb!' Hanna shouted ' I have got to. S O S from Spencer'

'Can it wait!' She heard Caleb's faint voice from the kitchen

Hanna ran down to where Caleb was, minding her pregnant stomach. She was tired of Caleb and her shouting across the house.

In the kitchen Caleb was trying to persuade their son to eat something healthy.

'Cakeb I have to go now, this is serious.' Hanna said

Charlie started whining 'Noo, Mummy no go'

Hanna quickly smiled at Charlie 'Aww buddy I have to go. I looks like your cousin Soohie is in a lot of trouble.'

Charlie looked at Hanna with his big brown eyes 'Twouble?'

Caleb replied 'Yes and you will be in a lot of trouble if you don't eat something healthy.'

Charlie whined 'But fwuit no heawfy, Chocate buttons heawfy'

Caleb sighed, that was one of his son's famous sentences.

The Cavanaugh's House

Spencer was pacing up and down her oldest daughter Sophie's bedroom.

'But Mummy' Sophie questioned 'Who is 'A' and why did they burn Daddy's house and almost freeze you and Auntie Aria and..'

Spencer cut her off 'Sophie, just wait until your aunties are here'

Just as Spencer said that, Emily came running through the door. Followed by her came Aria and then Hanna.

Aria sighed 'Sophie, how do you know about 'A'?'

Sophie said 'Well, I know that he tried to freeze you and my Mummy, he locked my Mummy in a sauna. He burnt down my Daddy's house and kidnapped you all,' Sophie paused, 'But if we get all the evidence we can find out who this 'A' person is!'

Hanna and Emily looked at each other. Sophie was just like Spencer.

Emily answered 'Sophie 'A' is gone, the police sorted it out long ago,'

Just then Sonny and Sammy started crying (Spencer's twins).

Hanna sighed 'I'll help'

'Thanks Han' Spencer replied.

'Sophie,' Aria stated ' Please do not mention this to any of your cousins'

'Oh don't worry. I never ever tell secrets' Soohie replied with a smirk on her face. This girl was basically Spencer's copy.

The Fitz house

Aria had just arrived home from Spencer's house.

'Ezra' She called

'Coming' he replied from upstairs.

He came down with their son Dylan on his hip. But Dylan was dressed like one of Scarlett's baby dolls. He had his few strands of hair up in a ponytail and a baby onside on. But as Aria looked at Ezra, an even more surprised look was on her face. Ezra was dressed as a baby too!'

'What,' Aria began

'Just don't mention it' Ezra said shaking his head. He hugged Aria and then Scarlett came running up.

'Mummy!' She laughed 'This is Baby Daddy and this is Baby Dylan'

Aria smiled and took a picture. 'Well done baby girl, we can frame the photo!

Then Scarlett's face changed 'Mummy, what did Sophie do wrong?' Poor Scarlett was worried about her friend.

Aria replied 'she was just naughty. But we forgave her'

'Okay' Scarlett laughed 'Mummy you play babies too'

'Mummy is busy' Aria quickly replied

Ezra smiled 'But you can never be too busy to play babies'

Aria smiled, A long day was ahead of her.

The Field's House

Emily sighed 'I do want kids. But after the Sophie incident I am glad that we don't'

Paige smiled 'Me too'

Paige was planning a special surprise for Emily. All she had to do was figure out how to plan her surprise. Maybe she could ask for some tips.

So she phoned Toby

'Hey Toby, I need some tips.'

'What kind of tips?' He replied

'Well..'

Emily heard Paige on the phone. Why was she phoning Toby?

As she had finished clearing up after their dinner, Paige returned.

Emily said 'Have you been on the phone for 2 hours!?'

Paige replied 'Maybe, maybe not..'

Emily sighed, Paige was great at keeping secrets, well. Secret.

The Rivers' House

Hanna was still packing by the time Charlie went to bed

'Goodnight Buddy' Hanna said

'Wu Too' he replied

Once Caleb and Hanna were eating dinner Hanna asked 'Caleb, why did you book the holiday so soon?'

'Because I do not want you on a plane when you are about to give birth'

'Oh yeah!' Hanna laughed.

Caleb and Hanna were deciding on baby names.

'So we are agreeing to not find out the gender?' Hanna asked

'Yes' Caleb replied

It did did not take them long to decide on the middle names.

For a girl the middle name would be Shay because both Emily and Caleb did not like it as a first name but thought it sounded good as a middle name.

For a boy the middle name would be Louis because they thought it would sound nice just simply in the middle of the baby's name.

The first names however were a different matter. Hanna liked Alice, Lucy and Jodie. Celeb liked Daisy, Hayley and Emily.

For the boy names Hanna liked Josh, William and George. Caleb liked Nathan, Jack and Henry

After a long, long discussion they finally agreed on two possible names for each gender

For a boy: George/Jack Louis Rivers

For a girl Emily/Lucy Shay Rivers.

I hoped you like the chapter! Once again I changed the kids language to make it more authentic. Because I have had so many requests it may take me a while to write them all because I was hoping for this story to have quite a few chapters. In my next chapter, Paige reveals her surprise to Emily. Also Hanna's holiday goes terribly wrong...

By the way please review what first name you want the baby to have. I will chose if it is a boy or girl but you guys get to choose the first name! Also to get the next chapter up I am going to need 15 reviews please ...

So please review about your favourite baby name, follow and favourite

Thank you


	5. Chapter 4: Holidays and Secrets

**Hi. Sorry I have not uploaded in ages. I have been really busy this summer. Also I have not had the right amount of reviews but I really wanted to post this because it could brighten up your day (maybe?!). Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! All your reviews are so kind. Also I will tell you how the poll results are so far. By the way this is Chapter 4 not Chapter 5.**

The Rivers' House

'Hanna' Caleb whispered 'Time to get up.'

It was three in the morning and Caleb and Hanna needed to get up because they were going to Hawaii and their plane was very early. Hanna was not good with early mornings, or in reality any mornings at all.

Once Hanna and Caleb had got up and dressed the next challenge was getting up Charlie, without waking him. Now that was a challenge.

They finally got him into the car still asleep.

Once they got to Aria's house to drop off Charlie, Hanna had fallen asleep, Caleb sighed, He had to ask Hanna where to put Charlie and if he should wake Aria. He woke her up and knocked on Aria's door. A tired Ezra came to answer.

'Hi, you can give Charlie to me and I will put him to bed.' Ezra whispered

'Thanks' replied Caleb 'Where is Aria?'

She is on morning duty, I am on night duty' Ezra smiled 'Anyway, enjoy your holiday in Hawaii!'

'We will Skype you every day' Caleb replied

Once Caleb and Hanna got to the airport they checked in and started lining up for security.

'Miss?' A big police officer came over to Hanna,

'Yes?' Hanna sighed. She did not have a good experience with police, especially from Rosewood.

'Aware you allowed to travel on a plane due to your stage of pregnancy?'

Hanna smiled, It wasn't such a bad question. 'Yes I am allowed to travel by plane, We are going for 10 days and when I come back I still have 3 left before I am not allowed due to my pregnancy'

The officer sighed 'It is a bit close but you are in the limits'

once Caleb and Hanna were on the plane they decided to fall asleep due to their early wake up. So when they next woke up they were already an hour into their journey.

The Fitz's House

Aria woke up to hear an unfamiliar voice crying. Then she realised that it must be Charlie. Why would he be awake this early?

when she got to where he was sleeping she picked him up and took him downstairs. After breakfast he stopped crying pretty quickly.

'He is so much like Hanna,' Aria said to herself

'Mwumma?' Charlie asked,

'Mumma will be back soon, I am Auntie Aria' Aria smiled. He was so cute.

'Awia, pay' Charlie said sternly

I have to 'pay'? Aria thought

'Oh right, play' She said

Charlie was like Scarlett always wanting to play.

'Hi Mummy,' Scarlett skipped into the kitchen 'Charlie is here! Let's play!'

'Yay!' Charlie joined in.

'Bring Charlie Mummy!' Scarlett chanted.

Aria sighed and rested Charlie on her hip. What he didn't know is that Scarlett wanted to play babies not cars or trucks.

The Field's House

Paige was planning a huge surprise for Emily, and it was going to happen tonight. She had persuaded Emily to go round Spencer's for the day.

She phoned Toby

'Hi Toby could you please come over to help me with the surprise for Emily.' Paige had figured a way to present the surprise.

Once Toby came round and informed Paige that Emily was at Spencer's house and was very curious about the surprise they started getting ready...

The Cavanaugh's House

'I just have no clue' Emily sighed. Paige knew that she did not deal well with secrets.

'Well me neither, What could it be?' Paige and Toby had not told Spencer either because she was sure to tell Emily. Even though when they were younger they were so good at keeping secrets. Now they had to tell at least each other, they were just hopeless at secrets.

Sophie walked in and said 'The secret could be a Disney Princess party!'

Spencer laughed 'I do not think so!'

Just as Spencer finished her sentence on of the baby twins started crying

'I bet it is Sonny' Spencer sighed

'I bet it is Sammy!' Emily challenged

'Oh you're on!' Emily and Spencer were both very competitive.

On The Plane

It was only an hour to landing in Hawaii and Hanna was listening to music and Caleb was watching the movie that they were showing on the mini televisions.

Once the movie ended they started getting ready for landing. Hanna did not like landings so Caleb had to comfort her.

'Caleb, why is the plane going down so fast' Hanna went pale

'Hanna it is fine we are just landing' Caleb chuckled, Hanna was scared for nothing and brave for everything.

Once they had landed they arrived at the hotel.

'Wow Caleb this place is amazing!' Hanna smiled

'Can we Skype Charlie!?' She remembered that Charlie was at Aria's.

The Fields' house

When Emily came home that night after a long day helping Spencer she was told to go straight to her and Paige's bedroom and put on a dress which Paige had chosen for her.

When she was dressed she went into the kitchen/ dining room.

'Oh wow!' Emily smiled.

Hawaii

The next day Caleb and Hanna just relaxed by the beach, went in the sea and in the evening went out for a lovely meal.

They were having the time of their lives.

But would it last?

So that is the end of the 4th Chapter. Please review to guess what Emily's surprise is. And what disaster could come? I have left you on 2 cliffhangers. Please can I have 5 reviews for the next chapter.

So far in my poll I have got 3 votes for victorious, 1 for Good Luck Charlie, 1 for a Crossover and 1 for PLL. For Hanna's baby if it is a girl it isgoing to be called ... And if it is a boy it is going to be called ...

Please review, follow and favourite!


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected

Hi! **This is the 5th chapter of this story and so far I have 19 reviews which is good but maybe we could had another 7? In this chapter the surprise and disaster are revealed. Some of you guessed in the reviews. But I will give you a clue. None of you were right. Read on if you want to find out! Thank you to all of my reviewers and especially the reviewers who constantly give me support.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END**

The Field's House

Emily walked into their kitchen/ dining room. She found the whole place decorated with fairy lights which made patterns on the ceiling. The main light was off and Paige was standing in the middle of the room in a short rose dress.

'Surprise!' Paige laughed 'Do you like it?'

'Oh wow, I love it. You must have gone to so much trouble!' Emily smiled

They both sat down and as soon as they started talking Toby appeared 'Today we are serving beef steak with potatoes and vegetables.' He said in a fake British accent.

After the couple had finished their meal Toby gave them both fortune cookies.

'I wonder what my fortune is,' Emily guessed

Paige laughed 'You will have to wait and see!'

First Paige opened her cookie and her fortune read,

'You will have a happy life'

'That is nice, I wonder what mine is?' Emily smiled.

Inside her's was a picture of a beautiful house

Paige smiled 'Now that is our new home'

'Emily was surprised 'Oh my goodness when do we move?!'

'Whenever!' Paige smiled. She was glad that Emily liked the surprise. She had asked Toby since he had done the same thing to Spencer when they found out about the twins.

'Anytime?' Emily questioned

'The house is ready. We can move in whenever you want' Paige was hoping for a good reaction from Emily.

Emily stood up 'I will start right now,'

Hawaii

Hanna and Caleb woke up the next day to their Laptop ringing because of a Skype request from Aria.

'When they were up they called back and saw Charlie sitting on Aria's lap.

'Hi Mumma, Dadda' Charlie smiled

'Hi Charlie, are you having a good time at Auntie Aria's?'

Charlie replied 'I miss wu!'

Caleb laughed 'We miss you too, so much!'

Aria said 'Him, Scarlett and Dylan have been playing babies.

'Charlie playing babies?!' Caleb exclaimed

Aria re phrased her sentence 'Wel Scarlett has been using Dylan and Charlie as babies for her games'

Hana sighed happily 'Now that makes sense,'

Aria suddenly said 'Did you hear that Emily and Paige are moving into a house?!'

'No!' Hanna exclaimed 'Since when!'

'Yesterday' Aria said.

The Cavanaugh's House

Spencer was having some peaceful time in her and Toby's living room. The twins were asleep, Sophie was in her room and Toby was at work. Suddenly the earth shook a little.

'I hate earthquakes!' Spencer muttered

'Mummy!' Sophie ran downstairs 'What was that?!'

'Just an earthquake Sophie don't worry' Spencer calmed her daughter.

'They are scary Mummy!' She shivered

'Parts of our country get them all of the time' Spencer explained. She did not want to tell her daughter that there could be larger ones than the ones that they had just experienced.

Later that day Toby came home from his job being a police officer.

'Did you feel the earthquake?' He asked

'Yes, our daughter hates them' Spencer sighed ' She thinks that it is some kind of monster getting angry'

Toby laughed 'Well Sophie has a lot to learn.'

Just then one of the twins started crying.

'I'll get it' Toby offered

'Thank you!' Spencer smiled.

Toby understood that Spencer needed time to herself. She was going to go back to work very soon anyway.

She found that Sonny was the sensible twin and that Sammy was the naughty one who cried ALL THE TIME.

Hawaii

Later that night Hanna and Caleb were just getting ready to go to bed when Hanna groaned in pain. Celeb was in the shower so Hanna shouted 'Caleb. Help!'

Ten seconds later Caleb was there with a towel.

'Are you okay?!' He looked worried.

Hanna shivered 'I think that the baby is coming!'

Once Caleb dangerously drive to the nearest hospital Hanna was in a lot of pain and also worried.

She breathed heavily 'I can't have the baby now. It is too early!'

It had been confirmed that Hanna was in labour and Cakeb needed to make a few calls.

Just then he realised something and told Hanna ' What about Charlie?! We can't fly this baby home the minute it is born and we can't leave Aria with him forever'

'He could come here?' Hanna did not need the extra stress.

I was four in the morning by the time that Caleb had called everybody and confirmed with Aria that she was going to fly Charlie to Hawaii.

He had also confirmed it with Hanna's Mum (Ashley) that she would catch the next plane out to Hawaii too. She would probably not miss the birth because Hanna was not giving birth for a long while. She was also stubborn.

Celeb was in for a long night. So was Hanna.

The next morning

Emily and Spencer had insisted coming to Hawaii. Spencer had to bring Sophie so Toby could cope with the rest of the kids. Aria had also insisted she should stay to look after Charlie. Celeb never knew how crowded a hospital room could get. The midwife had to send some people out since it was so crowded.

Hanna gave birth to a baby girl two hours after everybody had arrived. They called her Lucy Shay Rivers. Caleb and Hanna had let Charlie choose the first name since they could not choose. His answer was 'Wucy' so they translated it into normal day language and called her Lucy.

Lucy would have to stay in the hospital for a while since she was early.

Emily and Paige had to delay moving house for a few weeks too.

Sorry that chapter was so short. Do you like the baby name?

I need 2-4 extra characters so you can decide on their names, age and relation. This is my own idea and I have not copied anybody. Can you please review your ideas. I hope you like the surprises. Please review follow and favourite.


	7. Chapter 6: Returning

**Hi. Thank you so much for all of the support you have given me. Especially from Emilie2601, halebisOTP, Fanny, Penny and .OTP. You guys and many more reviewers have all given me all the support I need. You are all sooo kind. Please check out their fanfictions.**

Airport

Hanna and Caleb were at the airport saying goodbye to Aria, Spencer and Emily. They were leaving Hawaii to go back to their home. Charlie also said a bunch of 'Gwood Bwuys' to his aunts for he would not be seeing then for 3 weeks or longer.

'Stay safe Hanna!' Aria called as they went to the right gate to catch their plane.

Aria, Spencer and Emily stayed in Hawaii for a week to look after Charlie and make sure Hanna was alright because the baby was still at the hospital and they wanted to help her cope.

Unfortunately they could not stay for longer because Ezra and Toby could not deal with the kids on their own for much longer and Paige needed company. They also needed to get back to their normal lives.

Hawaii

Charlie was too young to visit Lucy but he was looking forward seeing her when she was allowed out of the hospital.

He also constantly reminded Hanna and Caleb that he was no longer a baby because he was a big brother. For example he expected to be allowed to stay up late at night like his Mum and Dad. He also insisted that he did no longer need his pushchair and would walk everywhere (except for the 55 minutes that he was carried on a hour long walk).

The next day Hanna went to visit Lucy so Charlie and Caleb had a bonding day together. They were walking up the beach in the early morning.

'Daddy?' Charlie asked. 'I lwike new hwome!'

Caleb chuckled 'This is not our home but we will be here for a while.'

Charlie looked confused. He didn't understand being in a different place for a long time.

'What do you like about our 'new home'. Caleb asked wondering what his son's response would be.

'That!' Charlie smiled

Caleb looked to where Charlie was pointing. He was looking at the Volcano that stood on the 'Bwig Iwand' as Charlie called it. Calendar smiled, at his age he would have been interested in the same thing.

Charlie pouted 'Up!' He demanded. Celeb ruffled his light chocolate brown hair. It was a mix between his and Hanna's. One day Charlie would understand why his sister had to stay in the hospital.

The Airport

Aria had missed Ezra so much that when she saw him waiting for her at the gate, she thought that she was dreaming.

There he was with Scarlett and Dylan with his arms wide open. Her, Spencer and Emily all ran into their partner's arms, happy to be reunited.

Of course the children were very happy to see their Mum's again, even though most of them did not understand the situation.

Sophie, of course, told everybody about her time in Hawaii. She joined Spencer because Toby could not take care of all three kids at once and Sophie was the about most mature.

'And we saw Auntie Hanna and our new cousin Lucy. It was great and their was a beach!' Sophie explained to Scarlett on what she had been 'missing out' on.

'Right.' replied Scarlett who would have rather stuck with her Mum and said hello than that hear about the things that she was not there for.

The Cavanaugh House

Once Spencer and Toby arrived at their house Spencer decided to go for a sleep since she had just been on a plane for quite a few hours.

Sophie had been constantly talking to her the whole journey about how she was the one who got picked to go to Hawaii.

Once Sophie had unpacked her clothes (with help from her dad ) she decided to entertain her baby brothers.

Sammy and Sonny looked alike but there were tiny differences between them that only people who were around them a lot would notice. For example Sonny's eyes were slightly darker blue than Sammy's. Sammy also had paler skin. You could not tell them apart by any other features yet though except from their personalities. They both had the same dark brown hair just like Spencer's

'Sammy! Stop trying to steal Sonny's toy. You have your own!' Sophie exclaimed. Her brother Sammy was trouble and loved to steal his brother's toys.

Sonny then started crying because his toy was missing which instantly set Sammy off. He hated seeing his brother upset. Sophie sighed and then called for her Dad. She wished that she had a sister that didn't cry ALL of the time.

Once Sophie got up to her bedroom she started thinking about what birthday present she wanted to get for her cousin Scarlett who was turning four the next day. Her and Spencer were going to go into town the next morning to get it.

'I could get her a book? No.' Sophie was thinking of possible ideas. 'ir A princess book? No. How about a fairy outfit? Yes good idea Sophie' she thought to herself. She would get her best friend a fairy outfit for her birthday.

The Fitz House

Ezra was so glad to have Aria back home and just wanted to spend some time with her. But he understood when she needed her rest, he still though they needed some time though. It was also their daughter Scarlett's birthday the next day and once again all of their friends would come round. Dylan also wanted to spend as much time as possible with his mother because she had been away.

Dylan started crying 'Mumma!' So when Ezra tried to pick him up he just started screaming even louder.

'Aria!' Ezra called 'Dylan needs you!'

Aria replied a few seconds later 'Coming.'

When she came down she sorted out Dylan and then went over to Ezra and held his hands.

'Are you ok?' She asked concerned that Ezra had not been himself.

'I was wondering if you wanted to have takeout for just the two of us tonight?' Ezra asked hopefully.

'Of course. That would be nice.' Aria smiled.

The Field's House

Emily and Paige had agreed that they were moving into their new house as fast as they could.

'Paige I have to unpack from Hawaii and then repack again so it is going to take a little longer!' Emily called from their bedroom to the kitchen.

'Okay!' Paige called back 'But I do really want to spend some time with you!'

Paige had been missing Emily like crazy and wanted to talk to her.

Once Emily had finished unpacking she went to see Paige and they both sat down. They talked about what both of them did while Emily was away and Paige was at home.

Suddenly the doorbell rang so Emily went to answer it. She was shocked to see who it was.

'Ali?'

So that is it for this chapter. It is a bit of a filler. The next chapter is at Scarlett's party but with this new guest. One of my reviewers a long time ago wondered if Ali was in the story so I decided to give a go. Thank you for reading and please review follow and favourite! Bye.


	8. Chapter 7: Ali

Hi. **So I know that I have not updated in a while but I have been really busy in the past few days. I will probably not post as often because of school work. It does depend on how often I update. The more reviews I get the more often that I update. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers and my viewers because you guys are the ones that make me carry on writing even if I feel sad. It has been exactly a month since I joined Fanfiction. I would like to say a huge thank you to 'Boris Yeltsin' on fanfiction for giving me the characters from Ali's family. That was his idea.**

'Ali?' Emily was in shock. She had not seen her friend for 3 years. Ali had moved to California 3 years ago to bring up her 2 year old daughter with her husband. She had not changed a bit. She still had long blonde hair and her face was exactly the same from high school.

'Surprise!' Ali smiled. 'Jim and I decided that we would visit you. Now that Amy is old enough to understand moving and getting settled.'

Emily asked 'Your moving. Here?'

'Yeah. You never forget Rosewood. Jimmy was wary moving back because of 'A' and all but he finally agreed.' Ali answered.

'How is Amy?' Emily had remembered Amy to be just like her mother.

'Great.' Ali replied 'She had blonde hair like mine but talks with her father's southern accent.'

Ali started talking again 'Hey, where is Spencer, Aria and Hanna.'

Emily smiled 'I will call them round now.'

She was so happy that Alison was back. She just wished that she would have called her.

The others would be so happy.

Emily's Flat

'So,' said Spencer 'Shall we introduce everybody to each other? Well our kids just in case we had weirdly forgotten.'

'I'll start' Ali stated ' As you will probably remember this is James Cobb, my husband, but we call him Jim and Jimmy. And this is my 5 year old daughter Amy Cobb.'

'Wow!' stated Sophie 'She is older than all of us! Hi Amy.'

Amy replied in her southern accent 'Hi!'

Aria went next ' You all know Ezra and we have 3 year old Scarlett..'

Scarlett interrupted 'Four tomorrow!' Scarlett had Ezra's dark hair.

Aria laughed 'And one year old Dylan.'

Emily started 'You guys all know Paige and we have no kids but we are moving into a house very soon.'

'Well' Spencer laughed ' Sophie is four and Toby and I have recently had 3 month boy twins called Sammy and Sonny.'

Hanna said 'I am obviously with Caleb and we have a one and a half year old son called Charlie. We also have a 3 week year old daughter called Lucy.'

Ali smiled 'Well it looks like you guys have been busy!'

Scarlett walked up to Amy 'Do you like playing dolls?'

'Yes!' Amy replied.

'Mummy' Scarlett asked 'Can we..'

'Yes.' sighed Aria

'Yes! Come on Dylan!' Scarlett said to her brother who pointed at her and then crawled away with the girls. Dylan did not know that he was going to be used as a baby.

Hanna knew what was coming next.

'Auntie Hanna?' Sophie asked 'Could we borrow Charlie for our game please?'

Hanna laughed 'Of course.'

Charlie was busy playing cars and when Sophie came over to him he was more than happy.

'Wofie? Pway.' Charlie had his own language that only some people could understand.

'You can come and play with us Charlie.' Sophie smiled. She loved her cousin.

'Mwamma come?' he asked looking at Hanna.

Ali laughed 'Hanna he is adorable.'

Charlie looked as Ali suspiciously. He had never seen her before.

Hanna noticed 'That is Auntie Ali.'

'Wali.' Charlie nodded and then looked at Jim.

'That is Jimmy.' Hanna said. Her son asked so many questions. Charlie had to know who everyone in the room was before he was comfortable.

Later on

'So, where was Lucy born?' Ali asked.

The babies had been put to sleep and the kids where playing.

In answer to Ali's question all of the girls laughed.

'I guess it was bad.' Ali said.

Hanna sighed 'Understatement.'

Now Ali was concerned 'What happened?'

'Well.' Hanna started 'Caleb and I were on a nice holiday in Hawaii. I was around a month off having Lucy and a few days into our holiday she decided to come along.'

'Oh God!' Ali said guessing where the story was going to go.

Hanna carried on ' Aria was looking after Charlie so she bought him over to Hawaii...'

Hanna told her story to Ali and by the end of the day they caught up over the past three years.

The Fitz House

The next morning Aria and Ezra were sleeping peacefully until...

'Mummy! Daddy!' Scarlett shouted and started to jump on her parents bed 'It is my birthday! Wake up sleepyheads!'

Aria groaned and Ezra got up picking up Scarlett 'Happy birthday sweetie. We will let Mummy wake up while we make you a special birthday breakfast!'

Ezra let Scarlett run off to the kitchen while he saw Aria.

'Thanks for letting me sleep in' Aria smiled thankfully. Aria was Ezra'a world and Ezra was Aria's world.

Ezra had made Scarlett pancakes for breakfast but Dylan was still asleep so he did not disturb him.

15 minutes later Aria came downstairs dressed with an awake Dylan on her hip.

'Dadda. Sista.' he smiled. Dylan could only say four words. Mumma, Dadda, Sister and food.

Ezra smiled 'Your friends are coming round soon for your princess and prince party. So Scarlett please could you go upstairs and get dressed.' Scarlett's friend were her cousins. Scarlett had decided to let Amy come along but only if she dressed like a princess too. They were also going to play babies.

Later on that day

Scarlett and her cousins were in her room playing a game while the parents were downstairs.

Hanna smiled 'I remember when Scarlett was born like it was yesterday!'

'Tell me about it!' Aria and Ezra said at the same.

Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Ezra were sitting in The Fitz's living room while the rest were in the kitchen preparing for Scarlett's surprise lunch. Hanna and Caleb had an idea for a special meal and wanted it to be a surprise even for Aria and Ezra.

There was a loud bang from upstairs.

'Should we go check it out?' Spencer asked.

'I'm sure that they are fine,' Ezra answered.

A few seconds later Sophie came down with tears running down her cheeks.

Spencer immediately stood up. 'Sophie what's wrong?!'

Sophie answered shaking 'You h..have to hurry. It is Scarlett. There is blood and she is not waking up!'

Amy run down after Sophie 'You have to hurry. It's awful!'

Spencer gasped knowing that Sophie meant that Scarlett was unconscious.

Emily ran to get the others.

Aria went pale and gasped and Ezra ran upstairs to see her followed by Aria...

So that is the chapter. Cliffhanger! Sorry I have not uploaded but I have been very busy. Next chapter will be as soon as soon as possible. Thank you to .Haleb who wrote a nice review on my previous chapter. Please review, favourite and follow. You can guess what has happened to Scarlett in the reviews. Once again Alison's husband and daughter were 'made' by Boris Yeltsin on fanfiction. Next chapter will have character descriptions.

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 8: Scarlett

**Hi. So I have not writen a chapter in ages. This is because I have been so busy. But I will post more often. I do not know if I should carry on my victorious fanfiction so go check it out and see if you do. Please review in with your thoughts. The fanfiction writer Boris Yeltsin has given me an idea for one of the couple's past but I will use that in the next chapter. Please, no hate for the reviews on my victorious fanfiction. So in this chapter you get to find out what happened to Scarlett. Another character comes into the story...**

Aria and Ezra were sitting in the waiting room of their local hospital. Aria's hands were shaking.

Ezra was nervous too 'I just hope that Scarlett is ok. Once they have checked everything we can relax.'

Aria replied 'I can't believe it happened. I am just so glad that Sophie told us straight away.'

Ezra sighed 'She fell, hit her hid and was knocked unconscious and may have broken her arm.'

'Ezra. We know that you don't have to keep repeating it!' Aria was too nervous to find out if her daughter was okay.

'I just have to make it seem more real.' Ezra had his head in his hands.

They had been in the hospital for two hours. Hanna and Caleb had taken Dylan home for the night. Spencer came but the twins needed to go to bed and Sophie was in shock from seeing blood. She had a phobia of it. Emily and Paige had gone to the café to get food for themselves and Aria and Ezra. They did not have anywhere to go so they stayed with the nervous couple. Alison took Amy home with Jim.

Emily and Paige came back.

'Hi' Emily said ' Aria I got you a veggie burger. Ezra you have a sausage roll.'

'Thanks Em and Paige.' Aria was happy that one of her friends had a free night.

Ezra added 'Thanks for staying with us guys, and getting us food. We hope you know that we would do the same for you.'

Just then the doctor came out.

The doctor came out and called 'Scarlett Fitz?'

Ezra immeadiately stood up 'Doctor is our daughter okay?'

'Well.' The doctor looked at his notes 'Scarlett has had stitched where she cut her head. She has no concussion. We do not know how she does not have one. That is very rare when you have hit your head so hard. She has also broken her arm.'

Aria gasped 'Is she going to be okay?'

The doctor nodded 'It is just a small break' He added 'She asked for a purple cast with pink stripes with babies on it.'

Ezra laughed. His daughter would always love babies.

'I am afraid that we don't do that kind of cast but we have given her a purple one. She could colour in pink stripes and if she really wanted I think that she could stick pictures of babies on it.'

Aria smiled 'Thank you so much doctor!' She was glad that her daughter would be alright.

The next day

Aria was picking up Dylan from Hanna's house.

'Mumma!' Dylan said the minute he saw Aria.

Lucy was asleep and Hanna had Charlie balanced on her hip. Charlie had got attached to Dylan and would not let him go. He wanted a brother to play with.

Charlie pouted 'Dyan stway. Mummy we keep Dyan.'

Hanna laughed 'Charlie, Dylan has to go back home to see Scarlett.'

Charlie was not happy about this and started to kick his tiny feet and looked at Hanna with his big brown eyes.

Charlie finally said 'No! I want Dyan to lwive wif me!'

After a lot of tears Aria managed to get Dylan back home.

When she arrived she found Scarlett and Ezra sticking stickers and colouring in Scarlett's cast.

'Look Dylan!' Scarlett exclaimed 'My cast is all pretty!'

Dylan smiled and shouted 'Sista!'

Ezra helped Aria by taking Dylan and sat him on the floor 'I looks like you were missed Scarlett.'

Aria went over to see Scarlett's cast.

It had babies all over it and had been coloured in half purple. Aria knew that when it was cut off Scarlett would have trouble parting with it. She looked over too Ezra and mouthed 'What have you done'.

Cobb House

Alison was with Jim and Amy in their house. Amy was still shaken up from what happened to Scarlett. Ali was trying to call Emily and Aria to check whether she was alright.

Ali sighed 'I just hope that Scarlett gets some of a birthday.'

Jim sat down with Ali. He put a hand on her knee. 'She will trust me. Everybody has a birthday crisis in their life. Don't get worked up about it.'

Ali was pleased that Jimmy understood. She really was lucky to have him.

The Cavanaugh House

Spencer had just got off the phone with Aria checking that Scarlett was alright .

Her, Toby and Sophie were going out for the night while Melissa looked after the twins. Melissa had a 7 year old daughter called Stella Samantha Kingston and a 4 year old daughter called Bethany Bella Kingston. She had a 2 year old son called Harvey Harry Kingston.

Sophie was good friends with Bethany or 'Bea' as she liked to Bea called.

Spencer was dropping the twins at Melissa's.

'Hey!' Spencer greeted Melissa 'Thanks so much for doing this.'

Melissa smiled 'That is fine. We understand that you need some time with Sophie.'

Stella ran to the door. She loved the twins.

'Hi Sonny and Sammy!' She exclaimed

Melissa took Sammy while Stella took Sonny.

'Can I take them up to my room?' Stella was very clever and sensible. She was as mature as a 16 year old.

'Sure!' Melissa and Spencer said at the same time.

'You have a great time!' Melissa as happy to help with Spencer's problems. Since she was not there in her teenage years to help her.

Spencer was about to leave and then remembered 'Sophie says to tell Bea to bring round her Cinderella doll next time she comes round.'

'Will do!' Melissa said and then closed the door.

The Fields House

Emily and Paige were unpacking in their new home.

They had painted their new bedroom a light purple with a white ceiling.

Paige was unpacking the kitchen and Emily was unpacking in their new study.

'Em!' Paige called 'Where do you want the microwave!?'

Emily replied 'I don't mind!'

Emily and Paige had spent the whole day asking each other advice and silly questions. They wanted to make sure that they got their house just right. That night Emily was in the shower while Paige was in the bedroom.

Paige was listening to music when there was a huge crash downstairs. The window had been smashed...

 **So I know this chapter is short but Melissa came in. I have got another kid for somebody else who is going to make an entrance...**

 **But if you have any ideas then I would be glad to have them. I will mention you if a use it. If you were wondering about the bad spelling then it was because as always I tried to make the kids talk and sound realistic. So here I have the character descriptions...**

 **Hanna: as she is in PLL**

 **Caleb: with the length hair he has at the beginning of the first couple of seasons.(long)**

 **Charlie: Light brown curly short hair. Big brown eyes and Hanna's face.**

 **Aria: as she is in PLL with long hair.**

 **Ezra: as he is in PLL.**

 **Scarlett : Dark brown wavy long hair. She has bright blue eyes and looks like Ezra.**

 **Dylan: Very dark short hair. Looks more like Aria.**

 **Spencer: like she is in PLL.**

 **Toby: Like he is in The last season of PLL.**

 **Sophie: Light brown medium hair. She is exactly the same as Spencer.**

 **Sammy and Sonny: They both have Toby's hair and Spencer's face. Sammy has a thinner face than Sonny.**

 **Emily and Paige are the same as they are in PLL**

 **Ali: same as in PLL.**

 **Jimmy: Dark blond hair with tanned skin. Kind and gentle. Tall and slim.**

 **Amy: Hair like Ali's and her Dad's accent. She had tanned skin.**

 **I am doing the extra characters in the next chapter.**

 **As normal please review, follow and favourite.**

 **Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9: Revealed

**Hi. Soryy I have not updated in forever but I am looking to write a lot this week as it is the holidays. I hope that everyone had a great Christmas. In this chapter a lot happens. I am thinking to end this fanfiction in a couple of chapters. This is because I do love my reviewers and thank you to them. But I would like to carry on with the other PLL Fanfiction that I have started. Please review or PM me your ideas. MollyPowell has amazing fan fictions and that is my top recommendation at the moment as I have been really enjoying her writing.**

Paige called for Emily 'Em?!'

The light suddenly turned off.

Paige felt a hand creep round her mouth. 'It's only me.' Emily whispered

Paige breathed a sigh of relief. Emily was not hurt.

Emily said in fear 'You do know that house has been broken in too. And the person who did it is still here.'

Paige nodded 'Have you got your phone?'

Emily nodded and called the police.

'Hello?' Emily whispered

Paige heard a faint voice on the phone and then Emily answered to it.

'Someone has broken in to our house. We are hidden. They smashed the window and the person is in our house.'

Paige heard the voice on the phone again. Emily answered with their address.

Paige whispered to Emily 'I can hear footsteps.'

Emily nodded 'Hurry please. We are scared'

She hoped that they would be okay.

Emily got off the phone and held on to Paige's hand. This kind of situation reminded her of 'A'.

Footsteps could be heard slowly coming up the stairs.

Emily was very scared now 'I am calling Ali. She only lives round the corner.'

Paige agreed. She could see where the person broke in.

'Ali. Someone has broken into our house. They are coming up the stairs. Please help.'

Paige heard Ali answer on the phone 'Oh my god. You called the police? I will send Jim round now.'

'Thanks Ali.'

The figure slowly walked nearer to the room that they were in.

Ali said 'Stay on the phone. Jim is on his way.'

The figure came into the room. Emily and Paige held in screams.

They heard a gun get ready to shoot.

Ali was still on the phone. Worried for Emily and Paige.

Meanwhile Jim arrived at Emily's house. He could see the kitchen window smashed. He ran in being as quiet as possible . He saw a figure at the top of the the stairs with a gun in its hand.

In the distance Jim heard sirens. Whoever had done this would soon be caught.

Meanwhile in the house Emily and Paige were still hiding. But their hiding space would not be secret for much longer. Paige saw the gun being pointed at them and quickly dived in front of Emily.

Bang! The sound of the gun shot could be heard all around the house.

Paige looked at the hole in the wall next to her, luckily she had not been hurt.

Suddenly Emily saw Jim run up to the person with the gun from behind and pounce on him. Tackling him to the floor Jim managed to take the gun away from the person who tried to shoot the girls. The police also arrived at the same time and got Emily and Paige our of the house.

'So' a large looking police man said 'Now that you have told me what happened, I just need to know. Have you had any of the same experiences like this in the past?'

Emily and Paige looked at each other. They could trust this man right?

Emily nodded and then explained 'When I was younger some of my friends and I went through years of tormenting from a person called 'A'. Who was later unmasked to be Cece Drake or Charlotte Dilaurentis.'

The police man nodded 'By any chance would this person still be out to get you?'

Emily replied 'We have not visited Charlotte since she was taken to a mental hospital. Who knows if she still hates us because she is locked away'

Another police man came up 'We will look into this but for now is there any friends or relatives that you could stay with.'

Both Emily and Paige nodded and Jim came up to them. 'They are with me. My wife is one of their best friends'

Jim started to walk Emily and Paige back to his house when a Police officer shouted for them to come back.

'What is it officer?' Paige was worried

'We have unmasked the person who broke into your house and we were wondering if you recognised them.' The police officer grunted.

Three police officers dragged the hidden figure towards Emily and Paige.

'Do any of you recognise her?'

Emily held back a scream. She was looking in to the eyes of the person who she thought she would never see again. Charlotte Dilaurentis.

Paige answered 'Yes we do officer. This here is Charlotte Dilaurentis. Her fake name was Cece Drake. She was the one who made Emily and her friends life a living hell.'

The police officer sighed and said 'Right ok we will definitely punish her for what she has done. I will tell the mental hospital to increase security.' he paused 'Is there any chance that you know any of her relatives. She may listen to them.'

Emily froze. Ali. Ali was her sister, but would she put her through seeing her sister again? She had to to. It was the right decision.

Jim nodded his appoval and then Emily finally said 'Yes. Alison Diluarentis is her sister. This here is Jim' Emily pointed at Jim 'Alison is his wife and one of my best friends'

The police officer replied 'That is good. Can you bring her in tomorrow when we question Charlotte as I do not think that she is in a good state today. We also have to find out where she got that gun from'

Jim smiled 'OK. Please can I come with Alison to the questioning tomorrow as I do not want her being in the same room as her'

Jim pointed to Charlotte. The officer just nodded his head.

Emily, Paige and Jim started to head home.

Ali was at the door when they arrived and quickly pulled all three of them into a hug.

'Are you ok?' Ali really was worried for them.

Emily replied 'I think so. But we have some news for you.

They sat Ali down and Jim explained everything to her.

'I thought that we could forgive Charlotte. Jim can you come with me tomorrow?' Ali was trying to be brave.

'You don't have to ask me twice. Already arranged.' Jim replied

Ali looked relieved and then said 'Well I guess you guys should call Spencer, Aria and Hanna to tell them that you guys are OK'

Emily smiled 'Good idea. They could be on there way over now anyway.'

Emily dialled Spencer's number and told her that they were OK. She did the same to Aria and Hanna but did not tell them exactly what happened as they were all on the way over already.

As Emily got off the phone she heard the door ring multiple time. Ali laughed 'They are over already!'

Paige and Emily went to answer the door and everybody rushed in. Aria, Hanna and Spencer had bought their husbands and kids along so the house was very full.

Baby Charlie was confused by the situation and said 'What going on? Mummy what happenin?!'

Hanna wanted to answer but she couldn't so she said 'We are about to find out.'

Some of the kids looked like they had just got out of bed and we're falling asleep, not knowing why they were woken up.

Everybody can over to hug Emily and Paige asking if they were alright.

Paige raised her voice 'If everybody wants to find out what happened all sit in the lounge and we will explain.'

They were so happy to have such good friends. All of them were so worried.

But Emily was about to tell them some pretty big news. She hoped they would react well.

 **So that is the end of the chapter. Sorry you did not get to see the kids that much but I wanted 'A' to be involved. I am going to start to update longer chapters but this one is shorter because I just wanted to get it up. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Please review to tell me your ideas and what you like about this fan fiction. I accept your opinions but I would appreciate it if there was no hate. Once again thank you. I am also going to start to reply to reviews. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 10: Revealed

**Hi. Thank you so so much for the reviews that I have received and I really appreciate it. I am sure that a lot of other fan fiction writers feel the same and agree with me that reviews really help me upload faster and it makes people feel like others like their work so they continue. In this chapter it is kind of like part 2 from the chapter before. I have some shout outs at the end.**

 **Hope you enjoy. I have changed some of the spelling on the young children's speech to make it more realistic.**

That night

Once Emily has finished telling everybody what happened, silence filled the room. Emily looked around the room, hoping that somebody would speak up to.

Aria was angry 'I swear if she hurt Emily or Paige she would have me to explain to!'

Ali tried to make the situation better and make a joke 'Trust me so would I. But I would probably have to go behind you in the queue of hating Cece. You sound like you could kill!'

Aria and the others laughed but after that the serious silence returned once again.

Spencer 'Ali are you ok? I mean after all this is your sister.'

Ali sighed. She was not sure what to think. 'It all seems so surreal. I can't believe that she got out of that mental hospital.'

Hanna was also angry 'I hope the police punish her for what she did and I will make sure that-'

'Hanna' Spencer gestured to Hanna's lap. The gang knew that if anybody said a bad word then Charlie would make sure they would never hear the end of it. He loved copying.

Almost on que Charlie said 'Why Mummy angry.'

Hanna answered 'Because a bad person was mean to Emily and Paige'

Charlie seemed amused with his answer but still carried on 'Oh. Me have choccate cake with ice cweam'

Hanna sighed 'OK come on.' She stood up and rested Charlie on her hip. As she walked into the kitchen he insisted on asking everybody in the room if they wanted ice cream.

Just them Emily's phone rang. She picked it up and then walked out of the room.

Scarlett walked up to Aria and sat on her lap 'I am tired. Can I go to bed now.'

Aria looked at Ezra and he nodded. They had come prepared and bought some blankets.

Ezra asked 'Ali is it ok if Scarlett goes to sleep on the sofa?'

'No not at all. Amy is asleep in her room anyway.' Ali replied.

Amy walked down the stairs in her onesie, looking tired 'I heard my name. Wow why is everybody here?'

Ali explained the situation and Amy just nodded.

'Can I stay awake since all of the others are allowed?' Amy asked

Jim nodded 'Sure.'

Just then Emily came back into the room with a shocked look on her face.

'Em, What did they say? Is it bad?' Spencer asked.

Ali laughed 'Oh Spence. Calm down. You always ask loads of questions!'

Hanna returned with Charlie. He was covered in chocolate and refused for it to be wiped off.

They were to tired to say no to Charlie so they just let him keep messy.

Emily recalled the phone conversation 'It turns out that Charlotte (Cece) did not escape from the hospital. She got let out ages ago as she was cured. Apparently though she sometimes has bursts of anger and goes back to her old ways.'

Aria was shocked 'Shouldn't she still be locked up if she has these anger bursts.'

Emily sighed 'She has not had one for three years and they thought it would be cruel to keep her locked up'

Hanna questioned 'How long has she been out of hospital for?'

Emily answered 'Long enough to have a husband.'

Ezra was surprised 'Wow she was busy.'

Everybody nodded.

The next day

Ali, Jim, Emily and Paige all went in for questioning. They had bough Cece along to as apparently that what she still called herself.

All of them were really worried but Jim promised to protect them.

A police officer sat down infront of them when they were seated and started asking questions.

Some of the questions involved Ali, some of them involved Jim and others involved everybody. The police officers wanted to know everything even though Emily and Paige tried to forget everything because they did not want to remember it.

after a while they brought in Cece who was wearing hand cuffs. Emily and Piage edged back on their seats while Ali gripped Jim's hand even tighter.

After Cece came in another man followed. He had brown hair and piercing green eyes. He looked worried about Cece and did not seem like a bad man at all. The police officer introduced them 'As you know this is Cece Teckle and her husband Jay Teckle.

Cece had very mixed emotions. Her eyes darted around looking worried while she had a frown on her face.

'Right' the police officer sighed 'Cece did you or did you not break into Emily and Paige's house and attempt to shoot them.'

Cece looked at Jay for help but the police officer said firmly 'Jay is just here for support, not to answer any of your questions'

Cece nodded 'I don't know. I have not had an anger burst for years and I can't remember last night at all.'

Cece looked like she was telling the truth. After all this was a lie detector test.

The police officer grunted 'Is there any chance that your mind tricked you into thinking that you were still tormenting the girls?'

Cece shrugged her shoulders 'Maybe. If that did happen then I am truly sorry.'

Ali stared at Cece. Trying to find out if she meant it. They were sisters so she thought that she may be able to figure it out.

Cece snapped 'You don't have to stare at me Ali. I am a person.'

Jim put a protective arm around Ali's waist. He did not want anybody snappy at his Ali.

Ali replied 'I know you are a person Cece, you are my sister for goodness sake. I just can't believe you did this to some of my best friends.'

Jay looked like he had no idea what was going on.

Cece replied ' Ali. I had no idea what I was doing. I am really sorry for what I did to your friends. Please forgive me. Like you said we are sisters and sisters are close.'

Ali looked stuck 'I want to start new Cece. I can start to forgive you but it is going to take me some time. Please apologise to Emily and Paige because I believe you when you say you did not know what was going on'

Cece turned her attention to Emily and Paige 'I am very truly sorry about what happened at your house last night and I am very glad that you guys did not get hurt. I ask you to please forgive me. If you would like money and of course I will pay for the damage to your house.'

Emily said 'Thank you for the repairs but we don't need any money. We understand that you were not in your normal state. Like Ali said we can not say that we fully forgive you now but we will eventually come to it.'

Paige added in 'By the way how did you know where we live because we literally moved in that day?'

The police officer nodded 'Very good question. Cece please answer.'

Cece looked stuck and Jay held her hand 'Well, we actually live quite around here and news spreads. The new news was that you to were moving house.'

Emily and Paige nodded.

The police officer told everybody that the test was finished. 'Cece even though you do not remember last night, you still tried to kill somebody and entered their property. For this you will have to do 6 months of community service. You will do it for 3 hours a day and if you misbehave then prison will come into this equation.'

Cece nodded, thanked the girls and then her and Jay left.

Emily had an idea 'We could all have a girl sleepover tonight. Me, Ali, Aria, Spencer and Hanna. If that is ok with Piage?'

Paige nodded 'I am helping Toby look after the twins anyway as Spencer is not there.'

Emily thanked her 'Thanks Paige. We could do it at Aria's house and Ezra could go see Caleb.'

Emily phoned everyone and they agreed to the plan. She only had Spencer left to phone.

It rang a few times and surprisingly Toby picked up.

Emily thought that she could hear him crying through the phone. 'Toby, are you ok?'

Toby answered 'No. It's Spencer. She has had an accident...

 **So in this chapter not much happened. Cliffhanger! I will upload tomorrow hopefully and will focus on this story for the time being. Please can you review on what you think has happened to Spencer. Also you could just review your thoughts. Thank you to all of the readers for taking your time out to read my fan fiction. A special thank you to arubagirl0926, Emilie2601 and YMCbAde for supporting me from the beginning. Thank you**.


	12. Chapter 11: Spencer

**Hi, this is the next chapter. Please review and read my new Spoby one shot.**

Emily's POV

All time stopped. Emily dropped the phone, grabbed Piage's hand and ran out of the door. She had not even asked Toby what had happened to Spencer. she just knew that Spencer needed her and she was hurt.

Once she found out what had really happened she would deal with it.

Paige was really worried about Emily 'Emily. Em. What's wrong? Why are we going to the hospital?'

Emily looked at her and talked to Paige as they both got in Emily's car. 'It's Spencer. She has been hurt. I have no idea what has happened to her but I want Toby to tell me in person. I need to be there for them.'

'Oh' Paige had no idea what to say. Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily had been inseparable since high school.

The drive to the hospital was silence and after breaking a lot of speed limits. Emily and Paige finally arrived at the hospital.

Once they walked in Emily saw Toby and gave him a hug 'Hi Toby.'

* * *

Paige's POV

Toby's eyes were red and puffy. 'Hey Em and Paige'

Paige instantly felt bad for him. Toby looked awful.

Emily was eager to know what happened to Spencer. 'What happened?'

Toby started the story 'Well. Spencer was at a meeting with her boss and this other guy. They were each having an interview. The guy is called Liam Hurson.

Toby's eyes darkened in anger when he said the man's name.

Paige nodded for him to carry on.

Toby carried on 'They were both interviewed for one job upgrade. They were both doing the same job and one of them got to earn more money, get a better job. Of course Spencer got the job. The only problem was that the guy, Liam, has awful anger issues.'

Toby looked heart broken. Paige instantly felt bad for him. Everybody knew that Toby was crazy about Spencer. She was his rock and he was hers. They could not live without each other.

Emily gave Toby a hug. Trying to help him get through with what he was dealing with.

Toby continued 'This Liam guy thought that Spencer should not have got the job. He burst and got angry so he followed Spencer home. He... he crashed in..into her on pur..purpose.'

Paige sighed 'Oh Toby. Is Spencer okay?'

Toby had tears streaming down his cheeks. He shook his head. 'The doctors said that they will try and get her stable. So far they know that she has a broken leg, maybe broken ribs. A lot of blood lost and maybe brain damage.'

Emily now also had tears down her cheeks.

Paige was seeing red for this Liam guy. She was sure that Toby and Emily were too.

Emily asked 'So what injuries does this Liam guy have. What ever injuries he has it deserves to be worse.'

Toby looked like her wasn't sure to be upset for Spencer or angry for Liam. 'The minute I have seen Spencer and her is ready for visitors then I will make him sorry for messing with my Spencer.'

Toby explained 'Liam is in a worse condition than Spencer which is good.(saying that Toby was glad that Spencer did not have as bad injuries as Liam) The doctors say that he may not pull through. May have too much damage to his brain.'

Paige and Emily looked at each other 'Oh.' They both said at the same time.

A doctor came out 'Toby Cavanaugh?'

* * *

Toby's POV

Toby immediately stood up. His heart pounding. 'Yes?!'

The doctor walked over to Toby 'It looks like the driver who hit your wife, Liam Hurson, had a lot of alcohol in his body.'

Toby was shocked 'You are saying that Liam went to an interview drunk. And then was surprised when he did not get the job?'

The doctor nodded 'By the way Spencer's state is looking better and she has no brain damage but has a broken leg, bruised ribs. We have given her some blood because she lost so much. Oh and her foot got crushed so she has a cast for that. Apart from that there are only a few stitches because of cuts and bruises.'

Toby looked relieved that Spencer was alive. Her injuries were bad but there was no brain damage.

Just as the doctor went Aria, Hanna, Caleb and Ali all rushed in. Followed by Veronica Hastings (Spencer's Mum) and Peter Hastings (Spencer's dad) and Melissa Hastings.

Aria had red puffy eyes and asked To y what had happened to Spencer.

Toby re told the story and by the end everybody was in tears.

Peter looked furious 'I swear that I will kill that man for what he has done to my daughter. He will be in jail for life!'

Toby added in reality 'If he survives'

Peter stopped in his tracks 'What?!'

Toby answered 'Liam has worse injuries than Spencer. He may not make it through the night. Trust me I want to kill him as much as you.'

Peter sighed.

Suddenly Toby looked confused 'Wait. Where are all of the kids. Including mine.'

Hanna answered 'Relax. All of the kids including yours are with Ezra and Jim. Talking about that. Ali I think that you should go give Jim a call. Just to let him know that Spencer is stable.'

Emily asked 'Do the kids know about Spencer. Sophie is bound to figure out that something is wrong.'

Toby replied 'Sophie is the only one that know that something is worng. None of the kids know what happened to Spencer.'

Everyone sat in silence. Waiting for a doctor. Toby thought about how he could have stopped Spencer going to that interview. If he had told her to stay home she would have said no. He would have at least tried though. He let his wife walk out of the door. Letting her get into danger.

Caleb looked at Toby 'Don't blame yourself Toby. You could not have done anything to stop this from happening.'

Caleb knew Toby so well. Toby could not bring himself to say anything so just nodded.

An hour later Toby had convinced Emily, Paige, Aria and Ali and Spencer's family to go home. Hanna and Caleb insisted on staying and keeping Toby company.

Finally, the doctor came out. 'You can go visit Spencer in half an hour. Liam Hurson will be awake in an hour.'

Toby almost jumped for joy. His Spencer was allowed visits. Which meant that she was going to be okay.

Half an hour later Spencer was allowed visits but only from family members. Toby had already called Spencer's parents and let them know that Spencer would not be awake but was allowed visits.

Toby had asked Hanna and Caleb to go since they could not visit Spencer.

As soon as Toby walked into Spencer's room she looked broken. They had asked what colour cast to give Spencer for her leg and Toby told them light blue. It was always Spencer's favourite colour (Quick note: I have no idea what her favourite colour is. I just made it up :) ).

Spencer's ankle was in a cast but it looked temporary since she had smashed it and the doctors would need to check up on it. She would need the cast on her ankle for a long time.

Toby held Spencer's hand for a long time. Until he was told to leave. But there was one more person that he needed to visit.

Toby walked into Liam's rooms. Thinking he would be asleep but he was totally wrong.

'Who are you?' Liam asked 'Where am I?'

All Toby saw was bright red for Liam. He jumped on him and started to punch and kick him. Eventually some doctors came and forced him out of the room. Reassuring Tiby that he would be punished for what he did. But Toby wanted revenge.

 **So not much happened in this chapter but more will happen in the next you for reading. Please review, follow and favourite. It really inspires me and makes a lot of difference. In the next chapter:**

 **Toby makes sure he gets revenge on Liam.**

 **What if it turns out that Liam is closer related to one of Spencer's friends than they think?**

 **Thank you. Please stay tuned ㈳2**


End file.
